Sometimes It Lasts In Love
by klainesmarried
Summary: Picks up after Finn proposes in Yes/No. Will Rachel say yes? Will Rachel say no? What will happen to Finchel?
1. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Hey There! Thanks for clicking on this story; I really hope you enjoy it. This is my first fanfic so it might be a little rough around the edges. But this picks off right after the Yes/No episode and after that it's pretty much fair game. **

**Review/Subscribe/Alerts please!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the awesomeness that is glee or any of its characters, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. **

"Rachel Berry, Will You Marry Me?"

Rachel just sat there and stared at her boyfriend Finn, what did he just say? Marry him? Despite the fact that it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard, she was still blindsided by the fact that Finn, her Finn, just got down on one knee.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, gesturing to the beautiful ring still in his hand.

"Finn, I-I- I can't believe this." Rachel stammered, Her mind was racing, but her mouth couldn't form a single word. Should she say yes? Should she say no? What was going on!

"Rachel, please marry me, you are everything to me." Finn finally pleaded.

"Yes Finn, a thousand times yes!" Rachel finally choked out.

Finn screamed in delight, and he picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her as he did so. Rachel giggled with delight, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think of the mess she just got herself into. What would her dads think, his parents, the glee club?

When Finn finally put her down her mind was spinning, and she couldn't help but cry, tears of joy or tears of fear she wasn't entirely sure, maybe a little bit of both.

"Rachel, don't cry. I love you too." Finn laughed. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

…

The next day, Finn and Rachel walked into glee club arm in arm per usual, but there was an uneasiness on Rachel's face. Finn lead Rachel to her seat, but he didn't sit down himself.

" can I make an announcement"

"Of course Finn the floor is all yours"

"Hi guys, I know we just had a big week last week with the whole helping propose to . And the whole marriage, and being a best man got me to thinking, in order to be the best man I need my best girl there with me. And when she sang that song to me it got me thinking, there is no other person, and there will never be another person. It will always be Rachel. So basically what I am trying to say is that, Rachel and I are engaged." Finn finished.

The entire glee club burst out into noise: Kurt made a little girl scream, Mercedes and Tina screamed and hugged each other, Artie pumped his fist, Puck, Sam and Mike whooped and hollered, Brittany looked confused, Santana went off in an angry rant with Quinn, and the rest of them did a little bit of everything. Mr. Schue ran up to Rachel and hugged her, and than did the same to Finn. All the girls huddled around Rachel, and she couldn't help giggle along with them, they all seemed genuinely happy for Rachel, even Quinn which was nice. All the guys were surrounding Finn, giving his slaps on the back and doing whatever else guys do. When Mr. Schue finally started to usher everybody back to their seats, Finn caught Rachel's eye and flashed her a winning smile, she couldn't help but smile back, he was hers forever now, no matter how much it rushed she really did love Finn, they would have a future together. Finn took his seat next to Rachel, and Rachel just couldn't help herself, she stared to make out with him a little. She didn't care that the entire glee club was watching, or the ugly stares she was getting from Quinn, she just knew that she had finally won him over in the end.

"Rachel, Finn" cleared his throat, he was standing at the board poised and ready to write this weeks lesson on the board.

"Sorry " Finn blushed, but Rachel still kept her eyes on Finn, she suppressed a smile. "Continue , I am sorry for not resisting my urges to kiss my new fiance." Rachel spoke primly. She was slowly adjusting to being engaged, and she was learning to like the romantic aspect of it, but her career was in jeopardy and she didn't know how to handle that kind of news. She promised herself in New York that she would never let a man get in the way of her career, but now 6 months down the road, that was exactly what she was doing.

…

The lesson for this week was, ironically, wedding songs. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury said they wanted to do a big glee wedding, just like the Hummel-Hudson wedding, just more extravagant. They were paired up and were assigned to do a duet about emotions and love. Easy. Rachel cries every time she does a solo, and now singing with Finn, this should make her ball her eyes out. Maybe this will give them a chance to finally talk about the upcoming wedding, and their future together. As they strolled out of glee club and Finn was escorting her to her locker Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Blaine were screaming out wedding ideas.

"We can do like this movie reel reenacting all your entire relationship!" Tina suggested

"So many colors, so many choices, Rachel you would look superb in a light teal" Kurt was saying, messing with her hair.

"We are going to have such a kick-ass bachelor party" Blaine danced around Finn.

"I should start putting together a guest list, so many people to invite" Mercedes was saying, writing in a notebook.

The comments and suggestions went on and on to the point where Rachel's head was spinning.

"Okay guys, that's enough, we haven't even decided on anything yet." Finn chuckled, her lead her the rest of the way to her locker, and she opened it. "I have a feeling that we are going to be making very few decisions on our wedding, Kurt will do everything, just like Mom's and Burt's."

"Finn, we need to do our assignment for glee club, so I will see you at your house at 7 o'clock sharp."

"Any ideas on what we are going to sing?"

"We will figure that out tonight, see you later." She kissed him goodbye and than walked away in the opposite direction, clutching her insides from breaking, all this wedding talk made her sick. The bell ran for 3rd period, but she ignored it, and she walked straight into 's office.

"Oh hi Rachel. It is so lovely to see you, let me see your ring!" She said gesturing her hand. Obviously someone had told her. She showed her the ring, as oo'd and ah'd. Rachel looked around embarrassingly, waiting for her to be done admiring her ring, and as she did she finally noticed Quinn sitting in the seat across from her face, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She was watching Rachel intently, her eyes flickering from her face to her ring.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel spoke politely careful not to upset her anymore, however she did though, Quinn stood up from her chair, and spat in Rachel's face.

"That," She gestured to her hand "Should have been mine, I should be his, I should be the one happily engaged to Finn Hudson, not you, you ugly little troll. I'm the popular one, I am the head cheerleader!"

"Were, Quinn, remember we talked about this." Ms. Pillsbury chimed in.

"WHATEVER! THAT RING SHOULD BE MINE!" Quinn flailed her arms, and than ran out of the room, now balling her eyes out.

"That's why she came in here actually, she is very hurt by your actions." Ms. Pillsbury spoke to Rachel.

"My love life has nothing to do with Quinn, she is just jealous of me and what I have. Finn was her first love supposedly, but it were her first love, she would have never have had sex with Puck. Finn loves me now, and I love him too. Quinn needs to let go and grow up. Why can't she be happy for me?"

"I don't know Rachel, but something else is obviously bothering you, your letting this whole Quinn thing get to you more than normal, what's wrong Rachel, you just said you happy."

"I am happy, I love Finn, and I did tell myself I wanted to marry him someday, but I have also said that I wouldn't let a man ever get in the way of my career."

"Very successful people can be both a wife and have a job. Lima has many great jobs that may suit you perfectly."

"New York. Broadway, that's my calling . I can't do that with Finn, he's too much of a country boy to ever follow me to New York. I feel like this has just gone way to fast, it's only been a day and people are already talking about floral arrangements, and dresses, and place settings. I can't deal with it."

"I am in the same place as you Rachel, you just need to-"

"NO!" Rachel interrupted "Your not that stupid girl who gets married in high school." And with that, Rachel stormed out of the room, leaving Ms. Pillsbury behind.

**Sorry it was so long, I have a tendancy to ramble. Hopefully the next few chapters will be better. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**


	2. Rumour Has It

**Hello Readers! I know I just posted yesterday, but I was anxious to post again so here you go. This chapter isn't that long or that good, but its setting up for a pretty long (and angsty…? Making up words over here) chapter coming up. **

**Enjoy- Happy Reading **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or its amazing characters. One can only wish. _**

It was a big mess ever since Finn proposed, they never really got a moment alone, and Rachel never really had time to think over her decision, her dads were both ecstatic for them, and although Burt wasn't too thrilled with the suddenness he muttered his congratulations with hugged Rachel. Now that the weekend was here, she finally had time to talk to Finn about their future, and their plans. When Rachel arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house at 6:53 she saw Finn in the front window, having a heated discussion with Burt. When she ran the doorbell she saw Burt shake his head and mutter something under his breath and walk away. Finn came to the door.

"You're early." Finn said simply.

"No, I'm not, I'm right on time, its 6:55."

"Whatever," Finn said, not wanting to argue. "Let's just get this over with."

Rachel pursed her lips, "Finn-" She started, but Finn grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to his bedroom and slammed the door, and immediately he started to cry.

"Finn? What's wrong? What did Burt say to you?" Rachel went over to comfort the extremely large football player.

"He didn't say anything, Rachel do you regret saying yes?"

"What? No! Of course-"

"Because that's what Quinn said." Finn interrupted. "She told me today, after school, she said that you regret saying you'll marry me. She said you told her in 's room."

Rachel was dumbfounded, "Excuse me? Are you serious? You are going to believe her over me?" her shock quickly developed into a rage.

"She also said something about you going to New York, your future being ruined." He said darkly. Rachel stopped suddenly, that part was true, and Finn new that.

"I do, or I did have my doubts about us. But I know we can make it work, we always have haven't we?"

"You're completely avoiding my question."

"Finn- I love you." Tears starting rolling down Rachel's cheeks.

"Tell me the truth, do you regret it?" He pressed, he stood up from where he was sitting and started pacing the floor. "DO YOU!"

"NO-"

"-THEN WHERE WOULD QUINN GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT" Finn shook with rage, and honestly, it made Rachel scared. Just then Kurt came bursting through the room.

"What's the matter...Finn, Rachel?" Kurt said cautiously, Blaine was peering over his shoulder, eager to see what the commotion was about.

"It's nothing Kurt, I think I better go. Don't worry, I pick out the song. Goodbye Finn." Rachel ran out of the room, and out onto the front yard. She could see his light from his room gleaming from the basement window. She hated herself right now, but even more so she hated Quinn, for being right.


	3. You Say Goodbye And I

**Hello! Here is the next chapter in the story. I really hope you like it; things get really drama-filled within this chapter and the next. This one's a little long, but that's okay. This is written sorta with Finns feelings in mind, instead of Rachel's.**

**Disclaimer: No owning Glee for this girl. And I do not own the song used in this chapter. **

**T**_**hank You Happy Reading!**_

The weekend passed by in a blur, and Finn hadn't called or texted Rachel all weekend, he couldn't deal with the fact that Rachel might not have wanted to marry him.

When Monday morning rolled along, he wasn't too thrilled to see Rachel, standing there in the parking lot, looking as beautiful as ever waiting for him. He had to resist his urges to run over there and kiss her, she looked good; short little skirt and that cute reindeer sweater that she loved.

"Good Morning Finn" She spoke primly, no trace of remorse or anger in her voice.

"Good Morning Rachel how was your weekend?" Finn spoke, you could cut the tension with a knife as he casually kissed her cheek.

"Fine and yours?"

"Good, I guess. I missed you." He said shyly, wishing he could just go back to making out with her and everything being fine.

"And whose fault is that?" She said grimly, she started to walk away from him and head towards the school.

"Rachel, can we please talk?" Finn called after her, he didn't want to cause a scene right in the middle of the parking lot, but it was too late, as she whipped her head and started screaming at him.

"What's there to talk about? You question my intentions! Obviously you believe Quinn over me, if you like her so much than maybe you should ask HER to marry her!" She stormed away and ran into the building, oblivious to the many people watching them now.

Finn stood there, like an idiot, his eyes starting to water up. But before he could breakdown fully in the parking lot somebody grabbed him by the arm and dragged into the school.

"Thanks Sam." Finn smiled at him, but Sam made no response in return. As they walked into glee club that morning, he saw Quinn sitting there waiting for him, she gestured for him to sit next to her. Finn looked hesitantly at Rachel, who was sitting at the far end of the choir room, shooting silent daggers into him with her eyes. Instead Finn sat in the back, next to Kurt and Blaine, who were too busy playing kissy-face to even notice his presence.

"Okay everybody, now let's get marriage week started!" said excitedly as he bounced into the room. "Who wants to get us started?" Rachel's hand immediately shot into the air. Finn couldn't help but smile, at her go-getter attitude, but suddenly realized that her song selection might make this whole situation even more awkward. Rachel cued the piano man and he started to play. When she opened her mouth to sing, Finn felt shivers go up and down his spine.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes_

_Feel you here, forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_

_That was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you_

_Even now when it's already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt somethin' die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

By the time she had finished there were tears in her eyes. She squeaked out some inaudible comment and ran out of the choir room. Finn really had no idea what the song meant, but by Rachel's reaction he knew that it must be bad.

"What did you DO Finn?" Mercedes finally said, breaking the everlasting silence that fell over the choir room.

"I didn't do anything, it was all Quinn." He said darkly, he got up and went to go find Rachel, and behind him he could hear Quinn make some nasty comment. Finn suddenly turned around, with fire in his eyes.

"SHUT UP QUINN. You ALWAYS ruin everything! You are selfish, and arrogant, and a conceded psycho crazy BITCH! I FREAKIN HATE YOU!"

He didn't wait to see the others reactions, he turned and stormed out of the room. Finn ran down the hall in search of Rachel. If he knew his fiancée at all, he knew exactly where she would be. He walked into the auditorium, and saw her sprawled out on stage, balling her eyes out. Finn walked up to her and lay next to her, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

"Rachel, honey, it's okay. I'm sorry I am so stupid. I am sorry I doubt you. I'm sorry that I believed Quinn. I told her off. I told her I hated her..."

"Finn-I-" She gasped in between sobs.

"Rachel... shhhh it's okay."

"Finn, I can't."

"Yes, you can Rachel, Quinn doesn't matter to me. I love you; I am in love with you."

"No, Finn. I- I can't- I can't marry you." She stuttered. Finn stopped suddenly. Tears sliding down his own cheeks now.

With those 4 words, Finn's world came crashing down.


	4. What Hurts the Most

**A/N Thanks for continuing to read my story means a lot. Don't forget to review! I love those! Any suggestions would be nice; I'm getting kind of stuck. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! I Hope you enjoy tonight's episode of Glee as much as I will today! And I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**xXHappy ReadingXx**

**Disclaimer: No, owning glee will not be in this girl's future right here. **

"I can't marry you" Rachel stuttered. She felt Finn drop his hands from her body. "Finn, I'm sorry. It's just my career, my future, my-" She started to list.

"Stop! Just stop. I don't want to hear it. Quinn was right."

"It doesn't matter what Quinn thinks, I never told her anything."

"Then how did she know Rachel?" Finn pleaded. His golden eyes stared at hers with anguish, and remorse. Rachel had no response. "Give me my ring back." He muttered. He thrust out his hand, waiting for her to wedge the diamond off her finger. She placed it in his hand carefully.

"This doesn't mean we are over Finn. I still love you. I still want to be with you." Rachel pleaded with him.

"No. .Over." He said through gritted teeth. "It was nice while it lasted." He said solemnly, looking down at the ring.

"What about Nationals Finn? What about what we had in New York? Did losing Nationals to be with me mean nothing to you? You said that we would be together forever. I love you! I want to marry you, just not like this, not in high school."

"LOOK! You either want to marry me or you don't! Make up your damn mind." Finn said, getting up off the ground, and stomping out of the auditorium. Rachel didn't even bother to call out his name, and make an attempt to bring him back to him. Rachel sat there and cried her eyes out more than ever, she just lost her entire world in a matter of seconds.

"Rachel? Are you in here?" A voice called out to her. Rachel didn't look up from the ground, but she responded with a low grunt.

"Rachel, what happened? Come on you can tell me? Aren't we friends?" The voice said right next to her ear.

Rachel shot up and spat, "Why would I tell you Puckerman?"

"Because, we are both hot little Jews, we need to stick together in society. And besides I thought I was your friend." Puck spoke.

"I thought you were Finn's friend. Not mine."

"Listen, Rachel, I know something's going on, with that whole meltdown in Glee Club today. You have been acting really different ever since you and Finn got engaged" Puck said sympathetically, looking deep into her eyes with such loving care. It shocked Rachel a little bit to see Noah acting this way. He continued with, "Rachel, I don't think you realize this, but I really do care about you. And when you're not happy I know it, and I'm not happy."

"We are not engaged anymore." Rachel said simply, gesturing to her ringless finger. "And Quinn was right, I regretted saying yes. We are both so young, and there is so much time ahead of us to get married. I don't want to be that idiot girl who gets married in high school because she has nothing going for her."

"Are you two still together? Like, as a couple?"

"I want to say yeah we are, but right now I'm not entirely sure. I really hurt him Noah; I really, really hurt him." Rachel started balling her eyes out again, while Puck awkwardly put his arms around her.

"I have an idea to cheer you up." He said brightly, and he held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. Before she knew it she was making out with him.

*_NO! NO!_* her mind was screaming, *_YOU LOVE FINN!_*

Rachel finally pushed Puck backwards gently, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"No you're not."

"Yeah I guess you're right." And he went back to kissing her.

…

Rachel walked into school the next morning strained. She didn't sleep at all the night before, there were too many thoughts running through her head. She didn't really know what to think at this point. She was confused. She loved Finn, but then again, she knew marrying him was not the best option for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by an ice cold grape slushy being slammed her face by one of the football players. She didn't even care. She just stood there and let the grape dye seep into her dress, already soiled from the previous slushy facials she has received in her high school career. An arm pulled around her and lead her to the bathroom, but she didn't really realize what was happening, as hands washed off her face and her hair, and attempted to scrub the stain out.

"Rachel!" Kurt said, snapping her back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a slushy, plenty of those in my lifetime." She mumbled. This was not her Rachel Berry self, and she knew it. She hurt way too much to even make an effort anymore.

"Rachel, You tell me this instant what's wrong? And don't give me that bull "I'm fine" crap. I know you and my brother had a fight, he was messed up the entire night, and he wouldn't tell me a thing. I wouldn't expect him to, we aren't that close. But you are my best friend, and we are supposed to tell each other everything, but you aren't. You kept the losing your virginity away from me, you kept the engagement away from me, and you are keeping whatever this is," gesturing to Rachel, "away from me as well."

Rachel didn't respond, instead she just sat there and stared at him with gaping eyes. She could not cry, she could not cry...

"You know, I never really approved of you and Finn getting engaged. You're too young." Kurt continued.

"Good, because we aren't anymore." Rachel sneered. She didn't want to be so mean, it just hurt so much to have her every move judged by someone, and especially by Kurt.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN WE ARE DONE! BROKEN UP! FINISHED! NEVER GETTING MARRIED! DUNZO! FINETO!" Rachel balled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in the past 3 days. "I love Finn, but I am just not ready. I told him that. But he is still mad at me, and he has every right to be. I played him really dirty, just for my own selfish needs, like always."

Kurt just sat there and let her rant, he didn't care that he was late to Calculus, all he cared about was his friend was okay.

"Oh wait, and that's not even the worst part. I made out with Puck. Again. I am so stupid!"

"Rachel, calm down! We need to get you out of here." Kurt finally said.

They went to the office, and got a pass to be able to go home. They left Rachel's car at the school and just drove together to Kurt's house.

"You can stay here for the weekend. I need to call Blaine, to let him know that I am home. Go in the living room and watch some TV. It will take your mind off everything."

"Okay." Rachel said, still sniffing away the tears.

As she approached the living room she could already hear the TV. on. _*I thought Kurt said we were the only ones going to be home?* _She thought to herself. When she entered the doorway, she saw a large lump lying out on the couch.

"Oh, Hey Rach."

"Hi Finn."


	5. I'm Sorry I'm Bad

**A/N- Hello Again! Here is the latest installment of 'Sometimes It Lasts in Love'. I am having a bit of writers block, but I will prevail! So tell me what you think, any suggestions for the story would be appreciated. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

**Review/Subscribe/Alert!**

** Happy Reading!**

She hadn't seen him since her fight, and judging by his appearance, he was having just as much trouble dealing with their breakup as she was.

"Why are you here?" He ridiculed.

"Kurt brought me here. I can leave if you want me to." She pointed towards the exit.

"No, No. It's fine. I'll make room." He said as he sat up and pushed to the far edge of the tiny couch.

Rachel walked over to the couch, and sat down, careful not make any contact with Finn. The T.V. droned on with sounds of some sports game; football, basketball... she wasn't really sure. She was too nervous and too anxious to really pay attention to anything other than Finn's every movement. After 10 more minutes of silence, Kurt finally entered the living room.

"Come on Rachel." He said. "Let's go to my room."

"Okay." Was all Rachel managed to choke out. She left the room in a flash, but stood by the doorway, eavesdropping on the step-brothers conversation.

"What?" Finn argued, Kurt, must have been giving him a skeptical stare.

"Listen to me Finn. You both are madly in love with each other, and playing the silent game right now is entirely stupid of you. Just kiss and make up already. Just because she doesn't want to marry you doesn't mean-"

"Kurt, I have heard it a million times from everybody else. You are the last person I want to hear this from right now."

There was a long silence between them, and Rachel was hanging onto every word of their conversation.

"Just remember your options Finn. But she will always be in your life no matter what." Kurt spoke. Rachel heard him get up to leave, so she darted up the stairs and slid into Kurt's room.

2 seconds later Kurt came, a worn expression on his face.

"Hello Kurt."

"Hey Diva. Are you ready for a girls night?" He said half-heartily. "We can do facials, and have a twilight-"

"Listen Kurt," Rachel cut off. "You don't have to. I should just go home anyways. Go spend your weekend doing something fun."

Kurt looked at her with uncertainty, but Rachel smiled in reassurance.

"I should be fine, Kurt. Not the first time me and Finn have fought. I will call if I need anything." Rachel hugged him goodbye and walked out of his bedroom without letting Kurt get another word in edgewise.

As she reached the front door, she remembered that she left her car back at school. She didn't want to bother Kurt again, but she really needed a ride home. She looked at the rapidly darkening sky and wondered how fast it would take her to run to her house. Just as she was leaving the front porch, a voice came up from behind her.

"Just stay here for the night; you can't walk home in the storm."

"It's not even bad yet, Finn."

"It's getting pretty bad out. Just stay here." Finn said, he face showed no emotion.

"Okay." Rachel said, unsure of what to think about this.

She closed the door, and walked into the living room, Finn following close behind. They sat on the couch together with an uncomfortable silence between them. The only sound was the Television. Finally after 1 hour of agonizing silence, Finn spoke.

"Are you hungry?"

"Just a little." Rachel said, as her stomach made a very loud growling sound.

"Well, let's go in the kitchen and make something." Finn grinned. He took her hand in his without really thinking, and led her to the kitchen.

He sat her down on the counter and started throwing together different ingredients into a pot. As he was stirring the soup on the stove, Rachel was watching his every move intently. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Finn, I love you."

Finn immediately stopped what he was doing, and he turned around slowly. Rachel was prepared for him to start getting upset again, but his reaction took them both by surprise. He pressed his lips hard against hers, and Rachel could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. Rachel deepened the kiss.

After several minutes of passionate making out, they broke apart, both breathing heavy and gasping for air.

"Finn, I think something's burning." She smiled.

The pot on the stove was spilling over and making a mess of everything. Finn tried his best to rescue the dish, but his attempts were failed.

"I guess we starve tonight." He chuckled.

"That's fine with me." She beamed. They both stared at each other with such intense love, that Rachel almost forgot that they were fighting.

"Finn," Her tone now serious. "We need to talk about everything. We can't just let it blow past us."

"I know that Rachel. It's just... You really hurt me." He barely spoke the last part.

"I know Finn. And I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that."

"Then why say yes?"

"I am in love with you Finn. I do want to marry you, so bad. But right now, seniors in high school. It's just not the right time." Finn had started to cry again at this point, but he made no argument.

"You're the one for me, and I see us being together for a long time. But we have so many years ahead of us to get married. We don't even have jobs or anything, and what about college? There is so much for us to figure out before we graduate, that a wedding right now just isn't the smart thing to do. Just because I am saying no now, doesn't mean that I do not love you."

"I understand that Rachel. I just really wish you told me that in the first place, instead of saying yes."

There was a moment of silence between them. They both stared at each other, with tears welling up in their eyes again.

"Where's the ring?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"What?" A confused Finn replied.

"Where is the ring, Finn?"

"In my room."

"Go get it."

Finn gave Rachel one last puzzled look before leaving the kitchen, he returned in a

matter of minutes with the black box in his hands. Rachel really had a way of keeping Finn on his toes.

"Ask me." She said, barely audible.

"Excuse-"

"-Ask me to marry you Finn."

"Okay, Fine." Finn grumbled before he opened up the box and got down on one knee. "Rachel Berry, Will you marry me?"


	6. Learning to Walk Again

**Hello Readers: There is going to be this final chapter, and then the epilogue. Sorry this story was so short, I got really bored with it after the first few chapters and just decided to leave it on a light note. Make sure you review; otherwise I assume nobody is reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or Finn and/or Rachel **

**Happy Reading! Di**

"Rachel Berry, Will you marry me?" Finn asked, wondering what the point was of doing this.

"No. I can't marry you." She said with a smile.

"Was there a point to that?" Finn getting slightly angry at the fact that Rachel was practically mocking him and the proposal. He started to get up from his position on his knee, but Rachel put a hand on his shoulder, signifying him to stay.

"I can't make a promise to marry you Finn, but I can promise to love you for as long as I live. Marriage is in our future, I can see it. But I can't see myself in a wedding dress at the age of 18. But the one thing I do see, is you Finn," She pointed to his chest, right where his heart was. "I see you as the one waiting at the end of the aisle for me." She smiled at him with tears watering up in her eyes.

"I love you Rachel." Finn said, and he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. "So much..." He whispered, and they continued to kiss.


	7. Finally Happy: Epilogue

**Hello so this is the last installment of this story. Thank you to all who had responded to this. It wasn't great, but as I have said before It was my first fanfiction and I honestly got bored with it. Be sure to watch out for my new story coming out hopefully *crosses fingers* next week. Thank You! Happy Reading xx**

Epilogue

*3 years later*

"Are you ready honey?" Leroy Berry said as him and Hiram took to either side of Rachel.

"Yes dads." She replied with a beaming smile. Today was the day her and Finn have been waiting for since... forever pretty much. She threw the veil over her face and took her bouquet in her hands. "I am ready."

The music started to play, and she heard everybody shuffle to get up from their chairs. She appeared at the end of the aisle, tears already streaming down her face, as she got her first look at her soon-to-be husband. Finn was looking at her with such love, tears welling in his own eyes as Rachel approached.

When she finally reached Finn, she kissed both her dads cheeks than thanked them. She took her hand in Finns, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered in her ear, as the pastor was starting to speak.

Rachel could barely contain herself as Finn slid the wedding band onto her finger; she knew she was finally doing this.

"I do."

"I do."

"Finn Hudson, You may now kiss your bride." She heard the priest say, and Finn ripped back her wedding veil and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. She was balling her eyes out at this point, and she didn't care all the eyes watching her, because she was finally happy.

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." _


End file.
